Infatuation
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: A nameless Slytherin (not Draco) falls for an equally nameless Gryffindor. This is, in essence, the result. *Part Five* The big finish, in which everything falls into place.
1. Part I

Title: Infatuation

Author: Katie

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com

Category: Romance

Keywords: Er…that's a secret

Spoilers: For all four books

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A mystery someone is in love with another mystery someone. I'll leave it to you to guess who the someones are before the final edition arrives.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Special Dedication: To Cassandra Claire, without whom I might have never been inspired to write this. Yes, that was a clue.

Witch Weekly

Volume 345, No. 2

July 28, 2002

This week, Amethyst delivers us a completely cryptic article that no one really gets but we're posting it, because it's all we've got. She encourages SpellbookFics members to try and guess who's in love with whom in this…short and cryptic piece.

Infatuation

By Amethyst Jackson

*****

Sometimes when I lie in bed at night, I can vividly imagine his arms around my shoulders, his hands pressed against my back, his cheek against my hair. I rest my head on his strong shoulder. His hair tickles my forehead. He smells like ripe nectarines mixed with a scent that is quite uniquely his own. It would be warm, oh, so perfectly arm. He would gently run his hands along the curves of my back. The best part would be when he whispered, softly, vibrating against my earlobe, the words I'm dying to hear.

"I love you."

Then I pull the covers closer, snuggling against my pillows, wishing I were warm and safe in his arms. 

It always takes awhile to fall asleep. I fantasize about kissing him. It's not as real as when I think about being in his arms. I don't know how he tastes, though I bet his lips are soft. They always look so smooth and flawless. He's probably a good kisser. His arms would be around me again, except he would have one hand on the back of my head, his fingers tangled in my hair, and his other arm would hold me tightly against him.

I wonder if he ever thinks about kissing me. I wonder if he ever imagines what my mouth would feel like against his. I wonder if he thinks about me at all. I wonder if he suspects the tears I cry for him. I wonder if he could comprehend the longing, the pain. 

I wish he did.

Sometimes, when we're studying, and no one else is around, I watch him. His face changes expression as he reads. If he reads something amusing, the corners of his mouth twitch. And if he reads something utterly appalling, his entire face with twist into a cringe. It's the cutest thing. I wonder if anyone else notices a trace of brown around his pupils. I doubt that even he realizes that one of his eyebrows is slightly higher than the other, or that he has a faint dimple in his left cheek when he smiles. No one else could possibly have memorized every detail of his face; no one else could love him so completely.

*****

I wonder if maybe my feelings for him are a mere obsession, something that would pass with time. And then I take one good look at him, and I know that I must be in love with him. He's so wonderful. 

I watched him in Potions today. It was amazing how very careful he was. He put so much time and effort into making each ingredient perfect before adding it to his potion. Maybe he's very careful about everything. Or maybe he's just trying not to fail Potions. Whatever the reason, he might take that sort of care with…other things.

I wanted to watch him longer, but one of his friends saw me staring, so I didn't dare look over there again.

Later, in Care of Magical Creatures, I got to watch him again. It was Flobberworms again, but that was all right. He didn't seem to care as much about the Flobberworms as he did his potion ingredients, but…who likes Flobberworms?

He smiled at one of his friends. It was the cutest thing. One side of his mouth tilts up higher than the other. I wanted to run over there, hug him, kiss him. He's so…irresistible. 

I wonder what Draco would say if he knew? I wonder what all of Slytherin house would say? Screw that, I know. Draco would tell me to stop wasting my time pining over filth, as would the rest of the Slytherins. 

But I'm in love with him. All I want to do is think about him. He's so very perfect. 

Why can't I have him?

*****

Ahem, *clears throat importantly* TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Part II

Title: Infatuation Part II

Author: Amethyst/Katie

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com

Category: Romance

Keywords: Mystery Woman, Mystery Man, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Inter-house relationships

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Slytherin 1 has fallen for Gryffindor 1, and yet Slytherin 2 and Gryffindors 1-5 are all against a relationship with Slytherin 1....*snerk*

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: This may or may not be the last segment. Yes, this one does give it all away – you find out who the anonymous characters are. I love this plot, however, so I may continue it in an entirely different vein. 

*****

This is more than an obsession, I'm sure, but that doesn't keep me from obsessing over him. I dream about him at night. I stay up very late and get up far too early so that when I sleep, I will not dream. I'm terrified that I will say his name in my sleep. Even the faintest whisper could ruin me.

I don't know what I'm more afraid of. Him knowing, or the other Slytherins. Oh, they would disown my in a heartbeat, were anything to happen. But…it just might be a relief, if he knew how I felt about him. Then…maybe I could move on. It's this ridiculous hope that he could ever love me in return that keeps my ludicrous fantasies alive. I want them gone; I don't want to love him anymore. It hurts too much.

I tend to stare at him in the classes we have together. He's caught me a few times. I'm so afraid that once he'll ask me why I'm staring, or worse, that _Draco_ will ask me why I'm staring. If he ever found out, my life really would be over.

I wonder if the Slytherins would force me out of the house? I wouldn't put it past them. For him, though, I would gladly become a Gryffindor. I could be a Gryffindor, if he loved me. That would give me the courage and chivalry to match all of them. Hell, I might even like to be a Gryffindor. Yes, we Slytherins make fun of them and act as if we're better. We're really only jealous, I think. At least I am. I would kill to have the qualities of a Gryffindor, really I would. 

Sometimes I want to tell him. I want to run to him and beg him to listen to me, and if he agreed, I would tell him that I would do anything for him. I would swim the ocean and back, I would walk through fire, I would give my life. I would sacrifice everything, anything. Slytherin, my 'friends', my family, my life. It doesn't matter; I would give anything he asked, do anything.

If only he would love me.

*****

"Harry," he heard as he was slicing a particularly slimy plant for a potion. 

Without looking up, he replied, "What is it, Hermione?"

"Pansy Parkinson keeps staring over here."

Harry glanced quickly to the Slytherin side of the room, catching Pansy right before she looked away. He scowled.

"Probably planning something nasty for us."

"Maybe, but…"

Harry looked over at Hermione, seeing the thoughtful look on her face. "But what?"

"Well, she…she doesn't _look_ like she's planning anything. It looks more like she's daydreaming or something."

"Then she's probably daydreaming about something nasty for us," Harry said, rather exasperated. 

"Maybe, but…she _is_ a girl, even if she's a Slytherin…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry…she's looking over here as if she's in love with one of us."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "First of all, you're out of your mind. Second, how do you know how people look when they're in love."

"I – I just do," Hermione said. Harry thought he saw her blush before she bent her head forward and her hair fell to hide her face. He watched her for a few moments, wondering about her statement, then, deciding he'd get nothing more out of her right now, went back to slicing.

*****

They caught me staring today. I know they did. And I wouldn't put it past Granger to figure it out. She really is brilliant; Draco's so mean to her. It's ridiculous. He only acts that way because he'll never be as smart as she is, and he knows it. God, he really is a bastard. 

I'm turning into a Gryffindor, aren't I? Defending them, honestly. It's lucky that I keep it all in my own head; the other Slytherins would throw a fit. Or worse.

I think…I think I want to get out of this place. I'm so sick of Slytherins. They're all so manipulative, and so jealous. It's…stupid. 

I want to be a bloody Gryffindor. Dear God, what's happening to me?

I've made a decision. I'm going to tell him. I have to, that's that. I can't take all these thoughts and all this pain anymore. If he knows, maybe I could at least move on. In any case, I'm having a chat with him soon.

*****

"Ron?" I whisper, my voice shaking as I do so. He turns around, forehead wrinkling as he scowls. I hate that he looks at me this way.

"What do you want?"

Oh, it hurts. He speaks to me with such disgust and loathing, and can I blame him? I've done nothing but be cruel to him and his friends for years, following Draco's lead. I hate myself for it.

"A-are Potter or Granger around?" I ask tentatively. I don't want them interrupting this; neither of them trust me. It will only make things harder.

"No," he snaps. "Why?" He's suspicious. Once more, I can't blame him.

"I – I wanted to talk to you alone." I can't keep my voice from shaking. I've never felt so completely nervous in my whole life, and I know his reaction will be negative. Why do I bother? I wonder again. But I know I must get this off my chest.

"About what?"

He's so cold. For the first time, something stings. It's so strange.

"There's something I need to – to tell you."

"I'm waiting."

I sigh. "This is so hard," I say. "Please be patient with me."

He just stares. I bite my lip and continue. "Lately, something's been developing. A feeling. A very unexpected feeling. For you."

Ron frowns. It's rather cute, come to think of it. It's…encouraging, for some reason. But he gives me my courage.

"I've…I've fallen in love with you," I say, hurriedly in my anxiousness.

He stares at me for a moment, and then…he laughs. It hurts so badly. He thinks I'm joking. He doesn't take me seriously.

"Who put you up to this? Was it Malfoy?"

I'm about to cry. This was unexpected. "I wasn't put up to this. This wasn't some joke."

"Right…and I'm supposed to believe this…why, now?"

"I don't know. But I'm not lying." I try to hide the tears in my throat. Perhaps I do it too well.

"Well…you'll forgive me for not taking you seriously, then, since you've spent the last six years doing nothing but insult my family with Malfoy."

The tears are starting to come. I can't let him see; it would be too embarrassing. So I flee. My legs begin to ache as I go from the seventh floor to the dungeons, but this pain is a relief from the ache in my heart. He doesn't believe me. He probably never will.

And for some reason, I still want to love him.

*****

Harry looked up as Ron rushed into the common room, sensing that something was most definitely wrong. He glanced over at Hermione, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"You'll never believe what just happened in the hall," he began before they had a chance to ask. "Looks like Malfoy has a new joke – having Pansy Parkinson pretend to be in love with me! It's ridiculous what –"

"That wasn't a joke," Hermione interjected softly, getting a very odd look from Ron. She continued, "I've been watching her lately, and it was quite obvious to me that she was in love with one of you. And you probably just broke her heart."

Ron gaped at her. "What, you're saying I was supposed to _believe her_? What on Earth makes you think she was telling the truth?"

"Because, Ron. I – I can tell these things. I know she's in love with you – and she's probably in a lot of pain now. You can't imagine how much it hurts to love someone and to have them not love you back…"

Harry watched as she blushed. "Hermione," he said, "Are you in love with someone?"

"I – er – well, yes," she admitted, staring at her feet.

"Who?" Ron prodded, staring at her curiously.

"I – It doesn't matter. But Pansy – you've got to do something about her."

"Why?"

"Even if she is a Slytherin, she has feelings!" Hermione huffed. "You should at least _talk_ to her!"

"Hermione," Ron said in an incredulous tone, "You can't be serious…"

Harry could see that an argument would begin fairly soon if he didn't intervene. "Ron," Harry interrupted, "Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about."

Hermione looked gratefully at him. It made his stomach flutter, for some odd reason.

"Oh, all right, if you're both going to gang up on me," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Just owl her," Hermione advised him. "Ask her to meet you somewhere to talk."

"Okay," Ron said. "All right, I'll do that."

*****

__

Pansy –

Meet me in the empty corridor on the third floor at Midnight tonight.

-- Ron

*****

A/N: I will most definitely be continuing this now. I've fallen in love with the plot *hugs it*. Back in a few weeks.


	3. Part III

Title: Infatuation Part III

Author: Amethyst/Katie

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com 

Category: Romance

Keywords: Ron, Pansy, Secret Meetings, etc.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Pansy has revealed her feelings to Ron. Now they must face each other and the obstacles between them. Yes, I could have come up with a lamer summary, thank you very much.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

*****

I travel as surreptitiously as possible through the halls, hurrying to the place where we'll meet. I can't believe the note I received; his reaction today left me no inclination that he might ever have the urge to speak with me. It doesn't matter. I won't look my gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

I realize quite suddenly that I've made it to the darkened third floor, and that the door to my left is the entrance to the once-forbidden corridor. I enter, silent but eager. I am not left waiting. He stands there already, handsome from the light of a torch that has been left in a sconce in the wall.

"Hello," I say shyly. I'll leave it up to him to address the topic of this conversation.

"Hello," he replies. There is a tense moment of silence before he speaks again. "I came here because Hermione insisted that I talk to you. She believes you, for some reason."

I smile. "She understands, I suspect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asks, suspicious.

"Isn't it obvious?" I say. Of course I've noticed; you would have to be blind, deaf, and mute not to. Hermione's quite in love with the man.

"No, it isn't," he says. "Do you know what's going on with her?"

I find it funny that he's asking me about his best friend, but then again, I suppose people tend to miss what is right in front of them. "She's in love, Ron," I say, smiling still.

"Of course she us – she said so earlier. But with _who_?"

"If you can't figure it out for yourself, I shouldn't tell you. It's her business, after all."

He stares at me like I've grown and extra head and my face is inside out for a minute. Then he seemingly regains his composure and dives back into the focal point of the meeting.

"Anyway, I'd like you to explain this," he says.

"What is there to explain? I've fallen in love with you. I just – I can't help it, and I can't explain it. Love is so unpredictable…it can't be controlled…" I trail off, knowing he must think me quite insane. Perhaps I am.

"But – it's impossible! You're a _Slytherin_. You _hate_ me."

My smile turns rueful at his words. "Slytherin. What a fine Slytherin I turned out to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Ron," I sigh, leaning against the wall behind me. "You can't possibly understand Slytherin politics. We're supposed to have pride in being a Slytherin. Slytherin honour. But you know how I feel when I think about Slytherin? Ashamed. God, my parents would be so disappointed in me…" I look down, unable to meet his stare as a pour my heart out to him. "And then, I fell for you. That's not allowed – Weasleys are straight Gryffindor. Slytherins don't love Weasleys. Mum expects me to marry Draco Malfoy, you know. I'd rather die."

He looks at me in a way that I don't like, skeptical, almost.

"You still don't believe me," I state, unquestioning.

"I don't know what to believe," he responds.

I begin to pace, as is my habit when I am deep in though. I feel his eyes on me with every movement. Finally, I speak.

"What if I could do something to prove it to you?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. I would do anything."

"I – I don't know what you could do," he stammers. 

"What if I became a Gryffindor?" I say suddenly, realizing I could. He gives me the courage it requires. To be near him is all I need. I wouldn't mind leaving Slytherin so much. I would lose my family and my house, by what loss would that be? Not a great one, that is for sure. I won't be accepted as a Gryffindor, I know, but that doesn't matter. As long as he accepts it, I'll be fine.

"A Gryffindor?" he repeats, gawking.

"Yes," I say. "Wouldn't it make a difference if I was a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin?"

"It would make a huge difference!" he says, "But you're – you _are_ a _Slytherin_!"

"I'm no Slytherin. I'm not terribly cunning, and I've lost all my ambition. I'm not proud of my house or the things I've done; I'm not concerned with heritage or anything else that make Slytherin what it is, for that matter. I could be a Gryffindor."

"You," Ron says flatly, disbelieving.

"I can!" I cry. "I can, and I will."

With that, I dash out of the hallway, intent on heading straight for Dumbledore's office. I can't go now, though. I'll do it tomorrow, when it's not midnight…and I figure out where his office is.

*****

"Professor Snape?" I say anxiously as he looks up from his grading. I hope, being one of his students, that he will help me.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where the Headmaster's office is? I really need to see him."

"The Headmaster is very busy," he replies coolly, and I know he'll tell me nothing. "If you have a problem, you'll just have to bring it to my attention instead."

I hesitate. How might Snape react, should I tell him that I want to transfer to Gryffindor? No, better not risk it. 

"Never mind," I announce. "It's nothing life-threatening."

I flee the classroom, knowing who I can go to. He's been to see the Headmaster many times, with all the Gryffindor-taunting he's done.

"Draco?"

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"I need to know where the Headmaster's office is."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, we're Slytherins, and Slytherins help each other –"

"What kind of bloody Gryffindor crap is that? We're _Slytherins_. We help each other when there's something in it for us. So, what's in it for me?"

"I-I don't know. What do you want?"

"Think of something."

"Tell me where the Headmaster's office is, or I'll tell Blaise Zabini what you said about her yesterday."

"Why should I care if she knows?"

"Because. I know for a fact that she's got her sights set on Potter."

"_What?_"

"You know how Blaise is! She's got to have the richest, most famous person around."

"I have more money than Potter."

"Yes, but you don't have the fame and the prestige."

"So? I buy her enough shoes, and she'll give up on Potter right quick."

"Yeah. Sure."

"What are you implying, Pansy?"

"This is _Blaise_ we're talking about. She wants what she wants, and she won't give up until she gets it, or until she finds something better – and you are going to have quite a time convincing her that you're better."

"Pansy, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I need to find the Headmaster."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Well, then, I guess I can't help you…"

"All right, fine! It – it has something to do with…erm, getting back at Potter and his friends."

"Why wouldn't you tell me _that?_"

"Because – it's a complicated plan, and I'm not sure you'll like it."

"As long as it ruins Potter – will it?"

"Yes, completely."

"Second floor, that stone gargoyle. Password's 'toffee-flavoured.'"

"Thanks," I say, overwhelmingly pleased with myself and my improvisational abilities. If I can talk Draco into giving me something, I can talk Dumbledore into this easily. 

I hurry off to the second floor, nearly flying in my elation. I barely stop long enough to utter the password before I'm dashing up a staircase that I barely feel under my feet. This is it; I'll finally be a Gryffindor – with Ron.

I knock on the door, holding my breath.

"Come in," says the Headmaster. With nervous excitement, I open the door and step in.

"Miss Parkinson," he says kindly. "How may I help you?"

"I don't think I'm in the right house," I declare, getting straight to the point.

"Oh? And what house do you think you ought to be in?"

"Gryffindor," I say firmly.

"You aren't by any chance doing this for someone else, are you?"

"Well, - " I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"Is this for Mr. Weasley?"

"How did you –" I start to say, incredulous. Can he read thoughts?

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger came to visit me this morning. They seem to believe that you're in love with Mr. Weasley."

"Well, I –" I begin, blushing, but he interrupts me once again.

"I have no doubt that they are correct. The question is, do you really want to be a Gryffindor? Slytherin will turn on you without question."

"I don't care about Slytherin. I hate Slytherin. I _do_ want to be a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore smiles at me. "In that case, enjoy your stay in Gryffindor. The password is 'fig leaf.' Have Miss Granger show you around – your things will be waiting for you in your new room. If you have any more questions, you can go to Miss Granger or Professor McGonagall."

I break into a large grin, my heart feeling as though it might burst, despite that horrid cliché. I'm finally a Gryffindor.

"Thank you!" I exclaim. "Thank you so much, Professor."

Without waiting for a response, I get up and leave his office, taking the stairs two at a time. _Gryffindor_! Who would have thought?

I find myself standing in front of the Fat Lady, shaking with nerves. What will they say? What will I say?

"Fig leaf," I announce, forcing myself to act.

I walk in slowly, getting stares all around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Well, there's an answer to one of my questions.

*****

As they say in Mexico, el Fin. (for now)


	4. Part IV

Title: Infatuation Part IV

Author: Amethyst

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com

Category: Drama, Romance

Keywords: Pansy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Gryffindor, Slytherin

Spoilers: For all four books

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gryffindors and Slytherins react to Pansy becoming a Gryffindor.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Author's Note: There will be one more installment after this. Thanks to all who read and reviewed – please continue to do so.

*****

Witch Weekly

Volume 593, Issue No. 1

Week of October 27, 2002

Welcome, readers, to another delightful edition of Witch Weekly Magazine! This week, Amethyst returns with a fourth segment on the life of Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Who Fell for a Weasley. Enjoy, and please review. We don't want her waving that sword around again.

Infatuation Part IV

By Amethyst Jackson

I panic, feeling the air around me constricting. My lungs are pressed tight, throat blocked. All I can see, feel, are the eyes on me, endless eyes, filled with hostility. I can't help but feel as if I've made a huge mistake. I'm not meant to be here, what was I thinking?

But then, I catch his eyes. They're absent of hatred, holding mere surprise at my arrival. I have the courage once again that I knew in that office minutes ago, that feeling that allowed me to do this without worry of consequence, leaving only that gut instinct that tells me this is right.

"I'm – I'm in Gryffindor now," I say, straightening my back. 

"Do you expect us to believe that, you filthy snake?" one yells out, glaring at me.

"Yes, I-it's true. I'm –"

"Get out of here, trash –"

"Hey!" a voice interrupts, shocking me. "Leave her alone."

Ron defended me. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Don't tell me you believe this disgusting liar!"

"Hey!" another interrupts. I see Potter standing on the other side of the room. "I had better not hear anyone else insult her, ever. She's one of us now, and you'll treat her like a Gryffindor."

I smile, glad that Potter is on my side. He's quite a good ally.

"What's up with you? Pansy your girlfriend or something?"

"Pansy is _not_ his girlfriend, you immature git," Granger snaps from her seat, sending me a half-hidden smile as she does so. "Come on," she adds, "I'll show you the dorm."

I cross the room quickly, getting no more catcalls, probably in respect to Potter. Whatever, at least I'm safe. Until I'm alone, that is, and then they'll attack me again. Even Gryffindors can be full of cruel animosity.

Hermione leads me up to the girls' dorms. I wonder what I can say to her, if I should say anything at all. It's not as if we have much in common, after all. 

"Thanks," I say eventually.

Granger smiles. "Think nothing of it. I know you do love Ron, and I'm going to trust you because of that."

I look gratefully at her, deciding to broach another subject. "Are you and Potter…er --?"

She looks down at her feet. "Am I that obvious?"

"I don't think so. You were the only one to figure out that I was in love with Ron, after all. Maybe it's just something you can tell once you've fallen in love."

"I guess so. Harry hasn't noticed, or if he has, he isn't doing anything about it."

"Boys are completely oblivious. I doubt he can tell."

Before we can dig deeper into the mystery that is men, we reach my new quarters. 

"You'll have a room to yourself," she says. "Dumbledore thought it would be better this way. You won't have to deal with Parvati and Lavender this way -- they can be pretty cruel. Consider yourself lucky. If you need me, my room's just across the hall. I'll make you a copy of the schedule as soon as I can, but for now, just remember we have Potions first thing in the morning."

I freeze. Potions. With my old house. And _Snape_. Oh, hell.

She half-smiles at me. "Worried?"

"You know how Slytherins are. I'm a traitor now."

"Don't worry too much. Only Malfoy's stupid enough to try anything with Harry on your side."

"Oh, he won't," I say with a small smirk.

She frowns. "Why not?"

"Because, I sort of told Draco I was going to do something big to get back at the Gryffindors. He'll think this is part of some elaborate Slytherin plan."

"Oh," Granger says simply. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Do you want me to wait for you to go downstairs?"

I consider this for a moment. It's probably best not to let myself be out of the company of Granger, Potter, and Ron, but isn't that a little cowardly, to be afraid of being alone in this place? 

"No. I'll be fine," I say.

She nods. "Goodnight, then," she says cheerfully as she walks out. 

I shut the door, locking it with several spells and adding a few spells that will make it quite hard to be unlocked. God knows there's got to be a few Gryffindors around that are willing and ready to murder me in my sleep.

*****

I stretch out in my bed, opening my eyes. There's actually sunlight streaming in to wake me. There isn't a single window in all of the Slytherin dungeons. Perhaps they really don't realize what luxuries they miss out on.

Yawning, I make my way out of bed and go to my wardrobe, which has already been filled, thanks to the house-elves. I put on a pair of everyday robes, my thoughts elsewhere. A few of them have traveled down to the Slytherin common room, some are with the Potions dungeon, and yet more are a staircase away, in the boys' dormitory. I wonder what Ron is doing, if he's awake. 

I sigh and leave my room, a tight grip on my wand. Perhaps Ron will be awake, downstairs, and we'll have a few moments to talk, alone. If he's not there, maybe at least one friendly face will be.

I descend the stairs quickly, temporarily forgetting to be on my watch. I need a chance to speak with Ron, to know how he feels about what I did, to see if it changes anything.

I step into the eerily cheerful common room and find that all three of the famous Trio are awake and huddled in a corner, talking. I hesitate, unsure if I'm wanted over there. They might be talking about something private; they might not want me involved in any of their conversations, private or otherwise. Their kindness may have been an act. However, Granger spots me, and gestures for me to join them.

Relieved, I head over to their corner. Potter and Granger greet me with smiles, Ron with a rather strange expression.

"Sleep well?" Granger asks, smiling kindly. It's a tad unnerving, considering the fact that when a Slytherin asks you if you slept well, it usually means they put some sort of potion in your pumpkin juice to give you nightmares. 

"Yes, thank you," I say, unsure of how one responds to questions like these.

"Well," Granger announces rather loudly. "Harry and I really need to be going. We have a Potions project that needs working on."

Potter seems a bit startled by Hermione's statement, but catches on quickly, and they both head off, creating the desired effect: Ron and I are alone.

"Well," Ron says after an incredibly pregnant pause. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well," I reply, "I did."

Ron shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't convince me of anything. How do I know this isn't some plan for the Slytherins to get at us, or worse, a plan for You-Know-Who to kill Harry? Honestly, if you're trying to prove that you're in love with me, this isn't doing it."

I can't believe this. I've given up everything, risked everything, ignored the hatred all around me, and it's not enough. Isn't love supposed to be more potent than that?

"I shouldn't _need_ to prove it!" I cry out. "I love you, and you're the only one who can't seem to see that! Dumbledore obviously did, if he would let me switch houses so easily. Your two best friends know it; I would think you would be able to see it by now."

"Pansy -" he begins, but I shake my head.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now, Ron," I snap, nearly running out of the common room. 

Out in the hallway, I'm not really sure where to go. Perhaps it would have been better to run up to my room, but I can't very well storm back in. I might go down to breakfast, but will Potter or Granger be there? It's impossible to know where they may have gone after they left. 

After taking a few steps down the hallway, I hear whispering. Looking in the general direction of the sound, I see Potter and Granger half-hidden behind a statue, quietly conversing. 

Potter notices me first, and says something to Granger. They both come toward me, seeming to know something is wrong.

"Is Ron being a prat again?" Granger asks, voice laced with sympathy.

"Yes," I say, deciding that they know him well enough to guess what happened.

"Give him time," Potter says. "Ron's known for his ability to be a prat for long stretches of time, but he'll come around."

I smile, knowing it won't do to tell Potter that he isn't at all comforting.

"Come on," Granger says. "Let's go get some breakfast."

I follow them down to the Great Hall. The Slytherins don't seem too surprised to see me sit down at the Gryffindor table. Draco probably told them all about my 'plan' already. Ron joins us after five minutes or so, though he carefully avoids my eyes. 

Eventually, it's time for us all to go to Potions. For some reason, I'm dreading it. None of the Slytherins care; they think I'm doing this for their sake. Perhaps I'm worried that Snape will flay me within an inch of my life. It's quite possible, of course. Snape's the only one they wouldn't have told about my 'plan.'

We enter the dungeon, and Potter and Granger make a point to sit together at the two-person tables, leaving Ron and I to sit together. I might as well.

Class begins and Snape comes dashing into the room, his robes billowing out to create the same old dramatic effect. Once at the front of the room, he glances right at me, eyes narrowing. It's a shame I never made out a will.

Surprisingly, he never even comments on the change. Class goes on as always, all of the Gryffindors, myself included, being harassed for tiny mistakes that wouldn't even be pointed out to the Slytherins. By the end of the hour, I've only lost five points; it's better than I had hoped for.

After two hours of Potions, we have Herbology. It's an odd class to have in the morning, but at least it's Slytherin-free. All I get is a raised eyebrow from Professor Sprout, much to my relief.

At lunch, Ron actually gets around to speaking to me.

"Why aren't the Slytherins mad at you?" he asks out of suspicion.

"I told Draco it was part of a plan. He must have told the others," I explain, knowing this probably isn't what he wants to hear.

"A plan to ruin Harry's life, right? That's it, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, that's what Draco wanted to hear -- you see Blaise has this thing for Harry and Draco wants to marry Blaise so he wants Blaise to get over Harry and he thinks I'm going to do that for him," I blurt out, wanting desperately to convince Ron that I would never actually do anything to hurt his friends.

Sadly, Potter overhears.

"Blaise likes me?" he says, incredulous.

"Well, yes --"

"Honestly, Harry, you know she only wants you for your fame and your money," Granger interrupts, sounding offended at the very thought of Blaise liking Harry.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's not like I would ever consider going out with her," Potter says, obviously amused by Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry. Blaise knows better than that," I say, trying to calm everyone. 

Granger smiles slightly, though not so that Potter notices. I swear, those two need to put everyone out of their misery and snog.

We have the afternoon free, for some reason or another that Granger explained too quickly for me to catch. We sit around the common room, Granger getting straight to her homework, Ron and Potter playing a game of chess. Ron is an excellent chess player, better than I would ever imagine for a Gryffindor. 

I never get around to talking to Ron again before dinner. Part of me is afraid; the worst possible outcome may only be rejection, but sometimes rejection is the most painful outcome. 

After dinner, however, everything happens.

Granger finally approaches Potter, telling him she has something very important to talk to him about. They go off to Merlin knows where. They'd better have snogged when they get back.

This leaves me all alone with Ron. 

"Ron," I say, distracting him from his book, which I doubt he realizes is upside down. "We've got to talk about this."

His face reddens. "Pansy, there's nothing you can say --"

"You know, Ron, I did this for you. You think I like this, having to lock my door with numerous spells at night just to protect myself from my 'house-mates'? Do you think I enjoy having that lovely grade drop in Potions? Do you think I'll be happy when my parents don't let me come home this summer? I really don't, but I did this because I thought it would be enough for you, to convince you. And even if you never loved me, at least you wouldn't _hate_ me. What will it take for you to believe that I don't have it in for you and your friends? Will you finally see it when all the Slytherins realize I haven't got a plan, and I've got two houses against me? Will it be enough for you then?"

I honestly didn't mean to rant, but there it was. Sighing, I gather my books and start to head back up to my room, when he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says, almost too softly for me to hear.

I whirl around, hoping.

"I - I guess I can try to trust you. But Pansy, you've got to realize, for years you and Draco and the rest of your house have done nothing but attack us, and it's hard to believe that you've changed. I'm trying."

"Thank you," I say. "That's all I want."

And it is.

*****

Still, to be continued.


	5. Part V

Title: Infatuation Part V

Author: Amethyst

Author E-mail: AmethystJackson@hotmail.com

Category: Romance, Drama

Keywords: Pansy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Gryffindor, Slytherin

Spoilers: For all four books

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Pansy deals with the repercussions of lying to the Slytherins; Ron makes a few discoveries.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Author's Note: This is it. The big ending. I'm afraid it might leave you with a bit of an, "Oh." feeling, but let's hope it's good, just the same.

Thank you to my reviewers. You keep me writing.

***

Witch Weekly

Volume 593, Issue No. 2

Week of December 29, 2002

Hello again, dear subscribers to Witch Weekly Magazine. We hope you enjoy the final segment of Amethyst's saga, in which everything is resolved and the subscription rate goes up two sickles. Happy reading!

Infatuation Part V

By Amethyst Jackson

I stretch and yawn as the clock in Gryffindor's common room chimes, signaling ten o'clock. Harry and Hermione are off to the side, conversing in whispers. I don't bother trying to listen. Ron has nearly nodded off over a sheet of History of Magic questions. I smile slightly, feeling simple contentment.

I've been in Gryffindor for a month or so now, and the Gryffindors are all getting used to me. I still lock my door at night, but out of habit rather than necessity. The Slytherins aren't very suspicious yet, thank God. Harry and Hermione still haven't snogged. I mentioned this to Ron one day. The look on his face was priceless, realizing Hermione happened to be in love with his other best friend. Since, we've been working on a way to get them together. No luck as of yet.

Ron and I, sadly, are at about the same point we were before. He does trust me now, and possibly even likes me, but it seems as thought there's little chance of anything more. At one point, all I wanted was his friendship; I thought that would be enough. In this easy state, however, I find myself wishing I could have his love. I know I'm asking too much, but… Oh, blast it all, this line of thinking never gets me anywhere.

I look at Ron again, who's very near falling asleep on his paper and getting ink all over his face.

"Perhaps you should go to bed," I tell him, startling. He sits up quite straight, and blinks at me.

"What about my bed?"

I roll my eyes. "I want in it. Really, what do you _think_ I said?"

Ron blushes slightly, and I hear faint snickering from the general direction of Harry and Hermione.

"Fine," he says, "I'll go to bed. But I'm blaming you for my homework not being done."

I chuckle as he disappears on the stairs, rather glad that Ron and I are making stupid jokes.

"So, you and Ron are getting along well?" Hermione ventures, getting that solving-an-Arithmancy-problem look in her eyes. It's a bit scary.

"Yes, but we're nowhere near dating, so don't bother."

"Oh, come now. He likes you. There's no reason for him not to fancy you."

"Well, he likes _you_, Hermione, and there's no reason for him not to fancy you, but he doesn't."

"Actually, he used to," Harry informs me with a triumphant smirk.

I shake my head. They'll never understand. "It's not that simple."

"Oh? Tell me, why are you two always going off by yourselves?"

Uh oh. They can't possibly be told that we're playing matchmakers. "Now that is something you'll never know."

They each raise an eyebrow simultaneously, quite comical from my perspective. 

"If you'll excuse me," I announce, stepping out of the conversation, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

***

I'm at the end of the steps when suddenly I come out into the open and crash into Ron, my bag falling, books scattering. We both blush, and bend down simultaneously to pick up the fallen objects, our foreheads knocking together in a cliché fashion.

I sit back and begin to laugh, thinking we belong in a bad romance novel, except lacking in romance. Ron is chuckling as well. Eventually he reaches forward and gathers up my quills and notebook, as I go for my books -- more carefully this time.

Once everything is safely back in my bag, we manage to get off the floor, and stand watching each other awkwardly.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" Ron asks suddenly.

"Yes," I answer, fidgeting.

"I'll go with you, then," he says, and we head for the portrait hole.

We walk in silence. Several things run through my mind to talk about, all equally moronic. Honestly, what a Gryffindor I've become, unable to think of one witty comment. After years among Slytherins, I suppose one becomes wary of candid conversations. Now seems to be the time for one.

"Why is it more awkward now?" I ask, giving him a brief glance.

He considers the question for a moment. "I suppose," he says, "that things have changed."

"What things?" I start to ask, but our conversation is cut off by a giggle. Ron frowns and pulls me in the direction of the sound. Another giggle. The voice does seem awfully familiar, though I'm sure I've never heard it giggle before. 

Ron is pulling me in the direction of the Charms classroom, now empty, except for the giggler and, presumably, the person making the giggler giggle. The door is slightly ajar. Ron motions to me, and we peer into the room, finding what we least expected.

"Harry and Hermione!" Ron hisses, jerking me away from the door and down the hall a few paces.

I bite my lip. Harry and Hermione. I suddenly feel out of place. This is a major change within the Tremendous Trio. And there are _three_ people in a trio. Not four. I shouldn't be here, not when they come out, not when they speak with Ron about it. They've been friends for six years, after all. I've only been around them for a month.

"I'm going to go on down to breakfast," I say, glancing at the door to the Charms classroom.

"But you've been trying to get them together as well," Ron says, grinning, "Don't you want to jump on them as soon as they come out?"

I shake my head. "They're your best friends. I don't belong in this scene."

Ron stares for a moment, frowning. "All right," he agrees eventually. "Just…be careful."

I nod, knowing what he's getting at. It's impossible to tell how many Gryffindors still hate and mistrust me, or how many Slytherins have begun to figure out that I have no plan. The transition, so far, has been altogether too easy, and I've probably been lulling myself into a false sense of security. Best to stay on my guard.

I head off to the Great Hall, fingers gripping the wand in my pocket. Hopefully I can use it well enough in self-defense, if push comes to shove.

My worries increase considerably as I reach the Entrance Hall, only to find Draco standing there, Vincent and Gregory on either side. This could go well, or it could ruin the fragile peace that was somehow created. Draco Malfoy was once a very useful ally. He could now be a very formidable enemy.

"Well, if it isn't Pansy, the newest member of the Trio -- or, should I say, the Quartet now."

Make that formidable enemy. He suspects, might as well know. I can't lie my way out of this one.

"Something you wanted, Draco?" I ask with a bit less confidence than I used to have.

He begins the Walk. I've seen him use it on many others, a slow saunter, circling his victim like a bloody vulture. Disconcerting, but I know how it's done, and can find some amusement in it.

"Tell me, Pansy. If you've got a brilliant _plan_, what _is_ it? And why, exactly, must it be kept a secret from your former housemates?"

He stops in front of me, one eyebrow raised.

"Took awhile for you to figure it out, didn't it?" I say as nonchalantly as I can.

"I've had my suspicions all along," he replies. "Thought I'd give you a chance. Time's up, now. What I can't understand is why you'd ever want to hang about a bunch of Gryffindors, especially Potter and company." He smirks. "What did you do? Fall in love with Potter or something?"

I give a genuine chuckle at this. "Potter? Not quite."

"Wait a minute…not quite? So you did it for love, did you? Well, that is the Gryffindor thing to do, but… if it's not Potter, then it must be Weasley." He pauses. "Weasley?" The look on my face says enough, I imagine, because he continues. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. You'd rather be with trash like that than us?"

"He's not _trash_," I begin to say, but I'm interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Ron asks, approaching, Harry and Hermione behind him.

"Just having a chat with Pansy," Draco says, smirking. "It seems she's developed a fetish for victims of poverty."

Ron comes up beside me a grabs my arm, startling me. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," he says, and he steers me into the Great Hall, Draco and I both goggling at him.

"Thank you," I manage, as we enter the Great Hall. And I am thankful, and amazed that he cares enough to defend me, and that he trusts me enough to believe I wasn't plotting something with Draco. And perhaps, just maybe, it shows that there's a real chance, if I wait for him.

"It was nothing," he says as we sit down at the Gryffindor table.

***

I can't sleep. It's a growing problem. It used to be that I was afraid to sleep, afraid that I'd talk in my sleep, or that I wouldn't be able to escape the dreams. Now I can't sleep because of distraction.

There is a fine line between love and infatuation, you know. And I just happen to live on it. Love sometimes turns to an obsession, when it is not requited.

A knock on my door halts my train of thought on my one-track mind. 

It is obscenely late, or early, I should say. Two in the morning. I go to the door warily. If it is an attacker, he or she would probably not be knocking. Unless, of course, he or she thought that by knocking, I would not be on my guard.

I pull out my wand, unlock the door, and peek out. If it is, in fact, an attacker, he or she was definitely trying to get me off my guard, because the large amount of freckles and blob of red hair lead me to believe that Ron is standing outside my door. Granted, I could be delirious from a severe lack of sleep and a one-track mind. I open my door a bit more, one eyebrow raised questioningly. I'm too tired to question any other way.

"I'm sorry to come around at this hour -- did I wake you?"

I shake my head, blinking and stifling a yawn.

"Good. Well, the thing is, I couldn't sleep, because there's something on my mind, and it's driving me mad."

"All right," I say, stepping back so he can come in. 

He shifts nervously, standing just within the room.

"Well?" I say, staring. I love him, but I'm still impatient.

"It's just that…it seems silly, being nervous about this; it's not as if…" He sighs and looks at me. "Would you mind if I showed you?"

"Go ahead," I say, waiting, still impatiently.

He kisses me. His lips on my lips, his hands in my hair, Ron kissing _me_. Fireworks. I understand that one now.

"Oh," I whisper as he pulls away, almost unbelieving.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asks.

I smile. "That's not fair, that you kissed me and then asked a question. You've muddled my head. What if I make the wrong decision?"

Ron frowns. "Um…?"

"Well, I was going to make a joke about going with Seamus, you see. But I can't think clearly. So yes, I'll go with you."

He grins, and I grin with him, and we both stand there, grinning like idiots for a moment, before he gives me another quick kiss. We both got some sleep after that.

***

I can't say we lived happily ever after. We did spend two great years together. Ron's crush on me eventually turned to love, and I slept much better during that time. Eventually, my deep infatuation faded, and with that, Ron's love wavered as well. We split up, a mutual decision, and also a wise one. We were just getting into our twenties, and we weren't each other's true loves. You're very lucky in life if the first person you fall in love with is the person you're destined to be with.

We were each other's first loves, however. Ron will always have a place in my heart; love never disappears entirely. But I moved on, and he moved on. We're still friends, and we still talk. And we're both very happy.

So, I guess you would say it's a happy ending. Perhaps not happily ever after, but close enough.

The End


End file.
